


Meenah's Personal Potty

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pee, Watersports, pee drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aranea couldn't be happier with her seadweller girlfriend's urinary habits - Meenah has a very large bladder, an affinity for water that fills it up fairly often, few qualms about where she'll take a leak, and an eagerness to put on a show for her matesprit with a piss fetish. Meenah's even enthusiastic to indulge Aranea's biggest and dirtiest fantasy - pee drinking - especially since it ends up with a set of cute blue lips pressed against her nook. And since few things make Aranea hornier than swallowing her girlfriend's pink-tinted urine, it's a pretty good bet that by the time Meenah's bladder is empty she'll find a frisky tongue exploring her vulva. Is it any surprise that the two gillfronds take advantage of this arrangement frequently across the dreambubbles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Thank you for listening! Here's your five boonbucks!" Aranea said cheerfully, leaning over her exposition booth to hand over the money. Meenah smiled greedily and held it in her hands for a few moments before quickly stashing it in her clamshell purse. "Would you like to hear any more exposition?" 

"Yeah shore, Serket, as long as ya got more money," Meenah said with a grin. She then squirmed in place for a moment. "Though I don't suppose you've got a lil' gills room back there behind your booth? I gotta take a coddamn piss here." 

"Well, not a bathroom _per se_ , but I do usually go back here when I need to urinate. I just pull up my skirt a bit and pee against the inside of the booth," Aranea replied with a smile, tapping her feet excitedly. She had a more than a bit of a pee fetish, and in the past Meenah had been willing to indulge her. The thought of watching Meenah hose down her exposition booth excited her quite a bit.

"Sounds glubbing great. I guess you'd like to watch, wouldn't you? I should reely charge you for this," Meenah said, rolling her eyes, as she walked around behind the booth and fumbled with her belt. 

"Oh, yes, the charge! I'll require a fifteen boonbuck urinal fee for relieving yourself on my exposition booth," Aranea said cheekily, deciding to tease her girlfriend a bit. She shuffled up behind Meenah and wrapped her arms around the girl, snuggling up close. Aranea laid her head on Meenah's shoulder, and then pressed one of her hands against where Meenah's bladder was, inciting some squirming.

"Motherglubbing damn it, why do I gotta pay you to do somefin that's gonna get you off?" Meenah protested. "Are you gonna make me pay to reach under your skirt and finger you after I pee and you get all worked up from it?" 

"Opportunity cost! It's simple economics, really. You'd be paying for the privilege of doing this instead of doing something that would get me off harder. I could give you some lectures on economic theory, if you want," Aranea teased, nuzzling her face against Meenah's neck and poking at her stomach some more.

"It's all you've offered! Where the shell should I piss that would get you off hard enough you don't want me to pay for it!" Meenah said with a hint of desperation in her voice. She undid her zipper and started to yank her pants and underwear down.

"Well........ How about in my mouth?" Aranea said, planting a kiss on Meenah's cheek and waiting hopefully for a response. Pee drinking was one of Aranea's bigger but more embarrassing fantasies, and she and Meenah had explored it a little bit. But suddenly Aranea felt very bold, and wanted to go all-out.

"Whatever floats your boat, as long as I can get started here sometime soon," Meenah replied, squirming her way out of Aranea's grasp. She quickly kicked off her shoes and pulled her pants and underwear all of the way off. Aranea looked lustily at Meenah's naked lower half for a moment, before dropping down to her knees in front of the girl.

"Whale, better pucker up! I hope you're thirsty, guppy," Meenah said, shuffling her legs apart and herself towards Aranea. Aranea settled down a bit lower and leaned forward, and the two of them met with Aranea's lips pressed just below Meenah's clit. 

A moment later, a trickle of warm liquid began to flow into Aranea's mouth. With an excited gasp, she nuzzled in a bit closer between Meenah's legs and surrounded the source of the urine with her lips. Meenah leaned back a bit more to allow Aranea to position herself, and placed a hand on the back of Aranea's head.

"Ahhhh... _Cod daaamn_ ," Meenah sighed in relief as her stream picked up to full force. Aranea started to suck and slurp her girlfriend's urine down, savoring the feeling as it splattered against the inside of her mouth. The liquid was pleasantly warm against her tongue. It tasted a bit salty and strange, but not all that much - Meenah always drank a lot of water when she was on land, so her pee was usually fairly diluted.

Aranea moaned happily as she continued to eagerly drink the liquid flowing out of Meenah. She closed her eyes and focused on the sensation of what she and her girlfriend were doing. She had a vivid vision of Meenah's powerful fuchsia stream, and she could scarcely believe that it was spraying into her mouth while her lips were pressed against Meenah's pussy. Aranea moaned again and slipped one of her hands between her own legs. The crotch of her panties was already damp, and her body shuddered as she rubbed her fingers gently back and forth across the fabric. Aranea started to lose track of time in her state of bliss, as she fingered herself through her panties as she savored the experience of having Meenah satisfy her deepest fetish. 

"Glubbing hell, Aranea, what's going on down there?" Meenah said after a while, snapping Aranea back to reality. Aranea already felt like she'd drank a lot of her girlfriend's warm urine, and Meenah was showing no sign of letting up. A moment later, Meenah continued her thought. "I mean, shell, I'm the one with your mouth on my nook but you sound like the one who's getting laid!" 

Aranea giggled a bit into Meenah's crotch, as she continued to swallow the flowing pee. Aranea hadn't realized how much she had been moaning. Hearing what Meenah said suddenly gave her an idea - what if she tried to get her girlfriend off while drinking her pee? _God_ , that would be incredibly hot. Aranea's body shuddered again as she dragged her fingers across her panties one last time, before bringing her hand up to Meenah's pussy instead. She rubbed along the length of it, with one finger sliding a little into Meenah's slit and the two beside it tracing along her labia. Aranea was pleased to find that her girlfriend was already wet with arousal. She started rubbing her fingers back and forth along Meenah's pussy. And while she couldn't move her mouth too much while she was slurping down Meenah's piss, Aranea started to lick at the portions of Meenah's vulva that she could get at, and pressed her upper lip against Meenah's clit.

Meenah seemed to appreciate the stimulation Aranea was providing, since soon she started to moan and rock her hips a bit against Aranea's face, all the while continuing to piss at full stream. "Shell yeah, that's what I'm talking aboat!"

Aranea picked up the pace with her licking and fingering of Meenah, though making sure to keep her lips firmly enough in place so she didn't spill a drop of pee. She felt positively giddy at the fact that not only was she having her own desires satisfied, but Meenah was enjoying herself too. _Really_ enjoying herself, for that matter - the lusty moans, the thrusting against Aranea's face, and the hand holding the back of Aranea's head in place made that clear. And so did the fact that Meenah's pussy seemed to be almost dripping with her slick fluids. Aranea slipped two fingers inside of Meenah with ease, and Meenah groaned in approval. Aranea started to pump her fingers in and out in rhythm with Meenah's movements, all the while enjoying the pee that continued to flow into her mouth.

Finally, the pee stream died down a bit. After a few more seconds it trailed off to a trickle, as Meenah's huge seadweller bladder finally emptied. Aranea eagerly licked up the last drops, feeling pretty amazed and very satisfied with how much of her girlfriend's urine she'd just swallowed. But now that Meenah was done, it freed up Aranea's mouth to be a bit more useful. She quickly shifted her head around and started planting kisses at various places on Meenah's vulva, and tracing her tongue along the labia and clit. 

"Ohhhhh, Aranea, I think I'm gonna..." Meenah said in a low groan, breathing heavily. Aranea was surprised that she'd brought her girlfriend to the brink of orgasm already, but wasn't in the mood to tease Meenah at all right now. So she moved her lips to the front of Meenah's crotch and started licking at her clit, while continuing to pump her fingers in and out of Meenah. Meenah returned the favor by thrusting herself against Aranea's face.

It didn't take long for Aranea's actions to accomplish their goal. "Oh my codddddddddd!" Meenah shouted out, right as Aranea's fingers started to feel a new rush of slick fluids. Aranea kept licking and fingering Meenah as she rode out her orgasm with gasps and moans. It went on a while, but finally Meenah's ecstasy subsided and she calmed down a bit. Aranea slid her fingers out of Meenah and quickly licked up the remainder of her fluids, before pulling back and standing up.

"Holy glubbing mackerel, Serks!" Meenah said. She had an wide smile on her face, and Aranea couldn't help but smile back. Meenah quickly shuffled forward and gave Aranea a kiss on the cheek while wrapping her arms around her, placing her hands on Aranea's butt. Aranea responded with a chuckle and hugged Meenah, and also took the opportunity to wipe her hand dry on the back of Meenah's shirt. After a moment, Meenah turned her head to face Aranea again and continued, "Like, wow, that was so hot! I think I betta use you as my personal potty more often, since _damn_." 

"Oh, wow, that would be great!!!!!!!" Aranea still felt in a state of bliss from what she'd just done, and she almost couldn't believe that Meenah had enjoyed it so much and seemed so eager to do it again. She closed her eyes and smiled as she briefly relived the memories of what she'd just done. Aranea patted her stomach happily - she felt quite full from all of Meenah's piss, but she couldn't have been happier with the sensation.

Aranea's thoughts were interrupted by a hand sliding between her legs. She opened her eyes and saw Meenah grinning at her. Meenah's hand started to rub Aranea's pussy through her panties, and Aranea was quickly reminded at just how wet she'd gotten. Meenah giggled a bit before saying, "Damn, girl, you're pretty much swimming down here! Just how I like it." 

Aranea's feelings of horniness rushed back to her. She responded to Meenah by leaning forward and embracing her, and planting a passionate kiss on her lips. Meenah giggled a moment longer before starting to return the kiss, and starting to rub Aranea a bit more vigorously. Aranea moaned expectantly, and relaxed herself in her girlfriend's embrace as she let herself be overwhelmed by a state of bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

Aranea yawned and lay the book she was reading down on her lap, stretching out a bit and reaching for her tall glass of iced tea nearby. She and Meenah had found a very nice dreambubble to spend some time in, from a human memory of a pool on a bright sunny summer day. They'd splashed around and had lots of fun, and since they had the bubble all to themselves that had led to some other sorts of fun between the two amorous girlfriends. After a while Aranea was a bit worn out - both sexually and otherwise - and she retreated to the side of the pool where she was now, while Meenah relaxed at the bottom of the deep end of the pool. 

After stretching out, Aranea adjusted her sunglasses, then settled back against the large spider-shaped waterproof beanbag she'd been leaning back against as she sat on the edge of the pool. Her legs dangled into the water, and she kicked them up and down for a moment, looking over her body. Aranea was wearing an orange hero-of-light bikini, and she admired it against her body. It was certainly a bit skimpier than she would have worn publicly, but she was more than happy to wear it in private with Meenah - and she had to admit, she looked pretty good in it. With a smile, Aranea slurped at the glass of iced tea, soon finishing off the liquid inside. She captchalogued the empty glass and uncaptchalogued a full one in its place, which she sipped at a bit more before setting it down again and going back to her book.

Aranea had just barely gotten back into reading when she felt the water around her legs start to churn, and something start to gently rub against the insides of her legs. She didn't even need to look down to know what it was, but nonetheless Aranea slid her legs a bit farther apart at her girlfriend's affection. Meenah's head surfaced from beneath the water, and the girl started to pepper the insides of Aranea's thighs with kisses, no doubt enjoying the view of Aranea's crotch she had. 

"Whale, shello again, Meenah!" Aranea said with a happy sigh, uncaptchaloguing a bookmark to save her page before setting the book aside. "I sea you're back for more?"

"Aww yeah!" Meenah replied with a wide grin. "An' from all of those fish puns I can tell ya were waiting for me to get between your legs again. But don't worry babe I'll make sure to fork you extra hard." 

"Oh, Meenah," Aranea couldn't help but giggle. "Does 'fork' really count as a nautical pun? And anyway, I'm not particularly opposed to your idea, but you should really know that fish puns don't only mean I'm feeling aroused. They can also be a consequence of me generally feeling affectionate after a particularly satisfying sexual encounter." 

"Yes it counts! Duh," Meenah said, rolling her eyes. "And aww, so you're saying you just wanna cuttle? I mean, I'm orcay with that I guess, but man, I wanna get laid again..."

"I just said I wasn't particularly opposed to the idea! Sheeeeeeeesh," Aranea replied, pausing to pick up her iced tea and take another sip. "I may just need a bit of extra effort to get worked up again, but I'm sure you can provide that. Oh, um, and I suppose I need to urinate before we begin," Aranea said, pressing her hands against her crotch. All of the iced tea had given her quite an urge to pee, but she'd been too focused on her reading to really pay attention to it until now. 

"Heh, and is that supposed to be a probubblem? I thought ya were shella into that sort of stuff," Meenah grinned mischievously. "So why dontcha show your gillfrond just how big of a leak ya gotta take, and then I can do the same fer you. And maybe that'll kelp get you all worked up there!" 

"Yes, I suppose that would help! Or even kelp," Aranea said with a smile. She was still a bit hesitant to suggest watersports with Meenah, especially since her girlfriend had started off a bit cool to the idea. So she usually left it up to Meenah to initiate, but fortunately Meenah had seemed to have fewer reservations about indulging Aranea's desires lately. "Hmmmmmmmm! Perhaps I could go squat on the grass to relieve myself?" She pointed to the grassy area behind the concrete pathways surrounding the pool. 

"Bah, yer silly, Serks!" Meenah said, sliding over next to Aranea and wiggling her way out of the pool. "Ya got the whole pool in front of you to use as your potty! Don't even gotta move to let 'er rip."

"Oh! Well, I suppose that works too," Aranea said with a giggle. She leaned back on her beanbag a bit, and brought her legs up out of the water so that she could rest her feet on the edge of the pool. She slid her thighs farther apart, then reached between her legs to move the crotch of her bikini aside. "Like this?"

"Aww yeah, so sexy! But I wanna get in there behind you. That way you get your cuttles and I get to aim your piss all around for ya." Meenah grinned, and Aranea smiled back. 

"That sounds quite lovely," Aranea said, leaning forward and letting Meenah crawl in behind her. Aranea leaned back against her girlfriend's body, then gave a small yelp when Meenah wrapped her arms around Aranea's torso to lift the girl up and slide her own legs below, leaving Aranea sitting on her lap. 

Aranea gave another yelp when Meenah lifted her up again, this time to quickly slide her bikini bottoms down. Meenah captchalogued them off of Aranea's legs, with a happy declaration of, "Yoink!" She then relaxed against the spider beanbag, sitting with her legs together and dangling in the water, in the same position that Aranea had been previously. Aranea, meanwhile, had her now-naked bottom resting on Meenah's thighs, her own thighs spread wide apart and up in the air so her feet could rest on the edge of the pool, and her back leaning against Meenah's chest. Meenah wrapped an arm around Aranea to hold her close, and leaned in to kiss Aranea's cheek and neck. "Hah, I betcha think this is as nice position to take a piss!"

"Mmmmmmmm! Yes, quite," Aranea sighed contentedly as she closed her eyes and sank back against her girlfriend's body. She let herself just enjoy resting there for a moment, but soon decided to answer her urge to pee. Aranea opened her eyes partially, removing her sunglasses to get a better view. With another happy sigh, she relaxed her bladder, and a small trickle of blue pee splattered down onto Meenah's legs under her. Soon the trickle became a strong stream that projected forward, splashing down into the pool water a foot or so in front of them. Blue-tinged bubbles formed where Aranea's piss landed, spreading out on the surface of the pool, and the water there took on a noticeably blue tint as her urine spread into it.

Meenah giggled in amusement as she watched over Aranea's shoulder, then reached down to her girlfriend's crotch. She pressed her fingers against the skin on either side of the top of Aranea's vulva and gently tugged at it to direct the flowing stream of urine. Meenah aimed Aranea's piss higher, so it arced up into the air and sprayed several feet farther out into the pool. The pee stream glistened in the sun as Aranea continued to relieve herself, and Meenah nuzzled against her girlfriend's head. "Aww, it's so cute when ya piss all over the place, gill. 'Specially since I know how much you love it!" 

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Aranea sighed happily, snuggling up against Meenah. "Yes, this is wonderful." She continued to urinate into the pool, grunting a bit as she squeezed her muscles to spray her blue piss out harder. Aranea's stream projected out a bit farther, glistening in the sunlight, and with an amused giggle Meenah aimed it back and forth across the surface of the water. Aranea enjoyed the contentment of relieving herself for a few moments longer, but soon her bladder was mostly emptied. She sighed again, this time with a hint of disappointment, as her stream waned. The arc of blue pee receded across the surface of the pool back towards her, until it was reduced to a weak trickle onto Meenah's lap. Aranea squeezed again, letting out one last little spurt across her girlfriend's legs, then sat up straight. 

"Hah, nice! Ya really had to go, there," Meenah said with amusement, giving Aranea's butt a playful pat as the girl shifted on her lap. "But you betta believe I gotta piss a ton more than that!" 

"Oh, yes, I can only imagine," Aranea said with a smile, getting onto her knees and turning herself around to straddle Meenah's legs. She leaned in to plant a kiss on her grinning girlfriend's lips. "And I must say, peeing like that has inspired a bit of arousal in me, so I am very eager to see how you plan to empty your bladder." 

"Just a bit, huh?" Meenah said cheekily, reaching between Aranea's legs and firmly tracing two fingers along her labia. Aranea whimpered at the sensation, and when Meenah pulled her hand back up the tips of her fingers were coated in a slick blue liquid. Meenah licked them clean with a seductive wink. "Hah, you're wetter than the ocean down there, babe. I'm gonna have some fun with you soon! Whale, after I take a coddamned leak here. So whaddya want me to do with that? Should I make the pool into my potty too?" Meenah grinned and kissed Aranea's cheek. 

"Hmmmmmmmm!" Aranea pondered for a second. Meenah's brief rubbing had kicked her arousal into high gear, and Aranea suddenly found herself full of lusty thoughts. Just watching Meenah piss into the pool didn't seem good enough anymore. "Well, perhaps, but I believe the other day you were saying you enjoyed me being your 'personal potty'? I think I would make a much better urinal than the pool itself." Aranea smiled with a bit of an embarrassed blush. 

"Aww shell yeah! I'd piss all over you anytime, babe," Meenah flashed another grin, before leaning in to kiss Aranea's lips briefly. Aranea reciprocated the kiss, then pulled back and reached behind herself to fiddle with her bikini top. She quickly undid the straps, and tugged the garment off of her chest with a flourish. Meenah gave an approving whistle and reached both hands up to cup her girlfriend's breasts. Aranea enjoyed the fondling for a moment, but then shifted herself backwards and flopped into the pool, now totally naked. 

"Alright, then, how aboat like this?" Aranea floated to grab the pool wall to hold herself stead in the water, with her bare breasts just above the surface. Meenah seemed to approve of the sight, since she quickly shifted so that her butt was sitting on the edge of the pool between Aranea's hands. Meenah spread her legs and leaned back, dipping her feet underwater and pressing them against the side of the pool to position herself. Then she reached down to tug the crotch of her panties to the side, exposing her fuchsia vulva and the gray skin surrounding it. Aranea smiled and moved in to place a quick kiss on her girlfriend's nook, before leaning back out again and looking up at Meenah expectantly. 

"Aww, you're so adorabubble when you're eager like that, gill," Meenah smiled. "Anyway yeah lemme get started here, I really gotta whiz." Without further ado, Meenah let out a gush of pink-tinted urine, which she quickly directed towards Aranea's breasts. Aranea gasped as the warm liquid pattered over her skin while Meenah's stream came up to full intensity. Meenah directed her flowing pee all around Aranea's breasts for a few moments, earning some appreciative moans, but then started to aim her piss higher - up Aranea's neck, across her cheek, and finally at her lips. "Hah, lemme give you whatcha reely want!" 

Aranea groaned appreciatively as Meenah's pee sprayed against her lips, and then opened her mouth to taste her girlfriend's stream. The flowing urine was warm but mostly flavorless, no doubt due to Meenah drinking a lot of water. At most it tasted a tiny bit salty and a little strange - but Aranea was plenty used to it by now, and given how much it turned her on the taste was no object. She eagerly slurped at the pee as it sprayed into her mouth, and almost instinctively brought her head closer to the source. 

Meenah moaned in anticipation as Aranea shifted in closer, and let out a gasp as Aranea's lips pressed against her girlfriend's vulva, surrounding the source of flowing pee, and continuing to swallow it as it sprayed into her mouth. Meenah shifted her position a bit as she kept pissing, getting herself comfortable and letting Aranea's head nestle in between her thighs. Once she settled down, she put a hand on Aranea's head, running it through the girl's hair. "Mmmm... Whale, while you're down there would ya do some licking for me?" 

"Mmmph!" Aranea almost instinctively tried to voice her agreement, but her words were muffled by Meenah's crotch as well as the constant spray of warm pink urine into her mouth. Aranea continued to gulp down the liquid, and she tried to figure out what she could do in addition to best please her girlfriend. She moved her lips around a bit, planting kisses on Meenah's vulva while still keeping her mouth over the stream of pee. Aranea traced her tongue around where it could reach, and wiggled her upper lip against Meenah's clit, earning an appreciative moan from above. And, after a few moments, she brought up one of her hands and started to tentatively rub at Meenah's slit. 

"Aww yeah... that's what I'm talking aboat," Meenah sighed, and started to lightly rock her hips in sync with her girlfriend's motions. Aranea closed her eyes, focusing on savoring the warm urine flowing into her mouth and the arousal it brought up in her - as she continued to slurp it down, Aranea couldn't help but bring her free hand to her own crotch and start rubbing herself underwater. Meanwhile, Meenah seemed to be just as horny; Aranea found that she could slide two fingers into Meenah's slit with ease, and she was now pumping them in and out rhythmically. All the while, she continued kissing and licking at Meenah's vulva as much as she could without moving away from drinking the stream of pee. 

Meenah moaned and gasped in response to Aranea's licking and fingering, not at all shy about vocalizing her pleasure. This just egged Aranea on to increase her efforts - getting to drink her girlfriend's pee right from the source was making her incredibly lusty, and she channelled that right back into doing everything she could to get Meenah off. Maybe she could even make Meenah come before the girl even finished her piss? After all, seadweller bladders were quite large, and Meenah was pretty worked up already. Aranea decided to set that as her goal, groaning deeply in arousal at the thought and picking up the pace at which she was fingering herself as well. 

Aranea let herself drift into a blissful state of focus as she pumped her fingers in and out and flicked her tongue this way and that, doing all of the things she knew drove Meenah crazy, and all the while gulping down the wonderfully warm urine that continued to flow into her mouth. "Mmmph... Cod, gill, you're so great..." Meenah managed to say in between her panting and gasping, shifting her hand to hold Aranea's head in place more tightly as she bucked her hips harder. Aranea barely responded, continuing to intently focus on what she was doing, and starting to let her tongue zero in on Meenah's clit and her fingers press against the girl's g-spot. Sure enough, her new motions had the desired effect. "Oh... Oh my cod, I'm gonna..." Meenah shouted out lustily. 

Shortly after, Meenah's piss stream abruptly cut off, and Aranea was rewarded fro her efforts by tasting a gush of a different sort of fluid. Meenah shouted out across the dreambubble as she came, clutching Aranea's head between her legs and squishing her thighs against the girl's cheeks with every burst of pleasure. Aranea eagerly licked up the slick fluids that gushed out at her, continuing to lick and suck at Meenah's vulva throughout the throes of the girl's orgasm. Finally, Meenah's motions waned and her stream of pee started to flow again, albeit much more weakly than before. Aranea eagerly slurped at that as well, continuing to lick and rub her girlfriend until Meenah finally slumped back with a deeply contented sigh. 

"Ahhhh... Damn, Serks, you reely know how how to make a gill feel good down there. And I still gotta take a bit more of a piss for ya, too," Meenah said, still panting a bit from the intensity of her orgasm. She patted Aranea's head affectionately. 

Aranea kept her lips pressed against Meenah's crotch for a little while longer, slurping at the girl's lazy post-orgasm pee stream. Suddenly Aranea felt a spasm of pleasure throughout her body, causing her to gasp loudly into her girlfriend's crotch. She had kept one hand between her legs the whole time, fingering herself furiously, and in her focus on Meenah's pleasure she hadn't realized just how achingly close her own body was to orgasm. Aranea took one last big slurp of Meenah's pink urine before pulling back and letting it patter against her face. "Oh, oh cod... Meenah, I'm gonna come too..." 

"Aww shell yeah!" Meenah said with a gleeful giggle, reaching down to aim her stream a bit lower so her urine sprayed at her girlfriend's breasts as they bobbed near the surface of the water. Aranea moaned approvingly, reaching her free hand up to fondle herself while she continued to vigorously masturbate underwater.

Soon enough, Aranea brought herself to orgasm, and she gasped and groaned loudly as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her body and her blue fluids gushed into the water below. Meenah cackled delightedly, offering lewd words of encouragement as she continued to shower Aranea's bare chest with her warm urine. When Aranea's orgasm finally died down, she sighed happily and floated a bit closer to Meenah, smiling up at her still-peeing girlfriend. 

"I bet that felt reel good! And this is why I love goin' potty with you, gill. I can just go and take a huge leak and you've gotten both of us off by the end of it." Meenah smirked down at Aranea, wiggling her now-waning pee stream across the girl's chest. With a grunt she sprayed out a few more squirts of pee, but then finally stopped, the last few drops of fuchsia urine dripping to the concrete at the edge of the pool. Meenah sighed dramatically as her bladder emptied completely. 

"Yes, that was quite amazing! And as I said, I am delighted that you're so happy to make me your 'personal potty', so to speak," Aranea said, leaning in to plant a kiss on Meenah's thigh. "I hope you aren't too disappointed that I ended up making myself come. I suppose I got too into what I was doing with you and got a bit carried away with fingering myself..." 

"Nah girl, that was super hot! I always love watchin' you get yerself off," Meenah said with a grin. She shifted from the position she had been sitting in to pee to a more usual one for sitting on the edge of the pool, and Aranea floated herself back a bit from the edge to let Meenah move. "Besides, I can just make ya cum some more!" 

Before Aranea could say anything to respond, Meenah jumped into the pool and embraced her, pulling both of them underwater for a moment. When they surfaced, Aranea barely had time to take a breath before Meenah pressed their mouths together. The two of them snogged for a while, hugging each other but letting their hands wander free for some fondling and groping. Finally, Aranea pulled back from the kiss with a smile. "As for what you were saying before about making me come, I think I could very much go for a round two and maybe even a round three right about now. Probably not all of the way up to round eight, though."

Meenah giggled in response. "Whale, let's get started and sea what you think when the time comes." She gave Aranea's butt one last squeeze, then let go of the girl and floated back a bit. "So you just get all comfortabubble and lemme do my thing! It's always so cute when I eat ya out when you're readin' or whatebber nerdy thing you like."

"Oh, yes, that sounds very nice right about now," Aranea smiled. She pondered for a moment, then proceeded to uncaptchalogue a large inner tube to float on. She climbed onto it, reaching to the side of the pool to collect her iced tea, glasses, and book. The beverage went into the built-in cupholder on the tube, and Aranea dried her chest off a bit with her towel before leaning the book against it. She then got herself comfortable in the tube, spreading her legs and hanging them over the tube so her crotch was just a bit underwater.

"Aww yeah, nice job cutie!" Meenah gave Aranea a thumbs-up, then dove underwater so that she could poke her head up in the space left between Aranea's legs inside the tube. Meenah pressed her face against Aranea's crotch and started to gently kiss and lick around her vulva, with just her horns sticking out above the surface of the water. Aranea couldn't help but giggle as she settled in and pressed her thighs against Meenah's cheeks, reaching down to pat the girl's head before flipping her book open again to pick up where she left off. 

Aranea sighed contentedly as she focused back on her book, enjoying the opportunity to relax comfortably while being stimulated by her girlfriend. Meenah's licking slowly built up Aranea's arousal again as the girl skimmed back over the chapter she had been reading before. After a little while, Aranea grabbed her iced tea and took a sip, and found herself reminded of just how much of a certain other fluid she had just swallowed. Aranea closed her eyes and leaned back on her tube as thoughts drifted back to what she had just done, no doubt encouraged by Meenah's enthusiastic tongue. With a happy groan, Aranea reached down to play with Meenah's hair underwater, and let her mind wander to fantasizing about where she could relieve herself next after all of the piss she had drank from Meenah made its way to her own bladder.


End file.
